


The Perfect Place, the Perfect Time

by terramous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, good soft rainy day dates, just like pure softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/pseuds/terramous
Summary: Against her better judgement, Julie lifted her gaze to meet Luke’s. She was suddenly very aware of their proximity as Luke’s awkward expression morphed into a soft smile that made her heart melt.“You’re very pretty,” he whispered.👻Although their picnic date was foiled by the miserable weather, Luke and Julie still have their date (with a little help from Flynn)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	The Perfect Place, the Perfect Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pearlselegancies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/gifts).



> A soft little Juke piece for my dearest Pearl's birthday!! I love them with my whole heart so I braved the concept of writing just some pure fluff which is very far outside my comfort zone but these are the things you do for the ones you love

As Julie made her way down the stairs and into the living room she could see that the couch had been pressed up against the wall to make room for a simple blue and white checkered blanket to be stretched across the floor. The rain was still pelting against the windows with vigor, turning the view outside into a series of marbling greys, blending what was usually bright greens and blues into a dull and miserable mess. 

But inside was a sanctuary. 

Whoever had moved the couch and set up the blanket, had also left a small wicker basket in the middle of the blanket with two cups and a bottle of orange juice propped up next to it. Julie fought to suppress a giggle, it surely wasn’t the fanciest setup but considering that Flynn had disappeared for only ten minutes, it was impressive. 

Julie quickly pulled her phone from her pocket and began typing.

**Jules💎: you really did all of this? for me??  
Flynn💕: of course !! im not gonna let my best friend have her date ruined by a little rain  
Jules💎: thank you flynn 💕  
Flynn💕: put ur phone away child🔪🔪**

The sound of someone clearing their throat startled Julie from her focus on her half-typed reply. Her head snapped up to meet Luke who stood awkwardly in the doorway, his hands tucked into his pockets as he rocked on his feet. 

“Hey, Julie,” he said stiffly, with a small wave.

Julie’s first thought was that Luke cleans up nice, her second was how much the collar of his shirt bugged her. Crossing the floor in a few determined strides, Julie was definitely in Luke’s personal space as she jumped to her tiptoes and gave Luke a stern look. 

“Jules?” 

“Your collar is-” she didn’t finish the sentence as she smoothed his collar down. It was definitely new, the fact that it even had short sleeves was unheard of when it came to Luke Patterson and she was sure she’d be seeing this exact shirt a month down the line with the poor sleeves hacked off. 

The navy fabric was a nice contrast to Luke’s skin and the tiny jellyfish pattern explained how one of the boys had managed to force Luke into something resembling sensible. It was fun, cute even. If it had been a plain shirt with a solid colour Julie would probably have walked into the kitchen to see Luke with a pair of scissors trying to remove the sleeves before she noticed he was even in the house. 

She tried to avoid Luke’s eyes as she trailed her fingers down the seams on his shoulders, brushing away the crinkles that weren’t there. Their faces were uncomfortably close and Julie could feel Luke’s breath against her skin.

Against her better judgement, Julie lifted her gaze to meet Luke’s. She was suddenly very aware of their proximity as Luke’s awkward expression morphed into a soft smile that made her heart melt. 

“You’re very pretty,” he whispered. 

Julie stepped back a little too fast to not be weird. “All fixed,” she said around the lump in her throat. 

Luke gave her a once-over with those same soft eyes, he looked like a puppy. For some reason she wanted to smack him. Probably not a good idea.

“Is that my hoodie?” he asked with a knowing grin. 

Luke had left it in her room after their song-writing session yesterday and it had been cold that night, what was she supposed to do? _Not_ try it on? 

“No.”

He just raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure it is.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re wrong,” Julie huffed, crossing her arms and ignoring the way the sleeves of the hoodie hug far below her fingertips. 

“Alright then, madam,” Luke said, the same smile still plastered on his face. He gestured with one arm towards the indoor picnic setup. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” Julie replied, putting on her best attempt at a posh accent.

It took Luke all of ten seconds after sitting down to dive into the basket and shove a sandwich in his mouth with enough vigor to break his jaw. Those sandwiches that Julie and Ray had spent last night making in preparation of Julie and Luke going on a walk to the park a few blocks away and sitting under the afternoon sun as Julie tried to stop Luke from taking a duck home by sneaking it in his jacket. The Pattersons were a lovely family but Julie doubted they’d take too kindly to Luke trying to keep a duck in their bathtub. 

Julie settled for pouring herself a glass of orange juice and trailing her finger in the condensation beading on the outside as Luke loudly munched away. Clearly the sandwiches were a hit.

“What do people talk about on dates?” Luke asked perhaps a little too loudly for the barely three feet of space between them

Julie shrugged. “I don’t know, Luke. I don’t go on a lot of dates.”

“We could change that.”

“Are you suggesting I take Reggie and Alex on dates? I don’t think Alex would appreciate that.”

“No, I meant with me.”

“Let’s see how this one goes first.”

Eager to lighten the atmosphere, Luke raised his hand with what had to be his fourth sandwich in it. “These are really good.”

“Thank you.” Julie watched as Luke reached back into the basket. Clearly her concerns of making too many were misplaced, if Luke kept up at his current rate he would have finished all the food and even eaten the basket by the time Ray got home from work. “If you ate them slower you might even be able to taste them.”

“We could watch a movie?” Luke suggested. “Your choice.”

“You know I’m going to force you to watch the Princess and the Frog, right?”

“I assumed as much.”

Julie snatched a cushion off the couch, hurling it at Luke’s face. “Well it’s my favourite and I think it should be considered a felony that you haven’t seen it.”

“I just never had a reason to!” Luke huffed as he caught the cushion and tucked it under his chest with an exaggerated pout.

“That’s not good enough,” Julie objected as she grabbed the DVD case from its permanent position next to the TV. One day when Julie had spent the day at home from school with the flu she’d spent many hours on the couch, bundled up in blankets as she watched the movie three times in a row. It was a great idea and although the second and third watch throughs were because she was too tired to get up and change the disc, she had no regrets.

“I’m gonna watch it now!” Luke protested as Julie snapped the empty case shut dangerously close to his nose. 

“Only because you don’t want to be forced to walk home in this weather.”

“No, I actually want to watch it.”

Julie offered him a raised eyebrow and a skeptical look. “Sure…”

The movie had barely started by the time Luke snaked his arms around Julie’s waist and pulled her into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and hummed in her ear. 

“Mmm… you’re warm.”

“Am I?” Julie asked, leaning her head to the side until theirs were pressed together. 

“Must be because of my hoodie.”

“It’s not your hoodie,” Julie protested, softly elbowing Luke. “Not anymore.” She tried to keep a stern face but quickly dissolved into giggles.

In a blur of motion Luke rolled over until Julie was on the ground looking up at him. His arms were braced to either side of her head as he closed the space between them and planted a soft kiss on her nose. 

“You’re evil,” he huffed before lying down beside her, but remaining close enough that Julie could feel his presence pressed to her side. 

“Says you.”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Julie sat back up and watched the familiar animation unfolding before her eyes. 

Clearly the late night song-writing sessions were catching up to Luke as Julie looked over to find him lying there with his eyes closed, about two seconds away from drooling on the blanket beneath them. 

So Julie did the only rational thing she could think of, and pinched Luke’s nose. 

Such mischief works wonders, Luke quickly sputtered back to the land of the living, shooting Julie a half-hearted glare. “What was that for?”

“You fell asleep.”

“I’m tired, Jules,” Luke said, rubbing his eye sleepily. 

Fine. If Luke was going to try to play the “cute and sleepy” card, Julie could easily one up him. With a pout and expertly batted eyelashes, she won.

“Can you stay awake? For me?”

With a sigh, Luke admitted defeat and sat up, slinking his arms around her waist and pulling her close as he tuned into the movie, ready to ask Julie questions that would’ve been answered had he not dozed off.

"I'd do anything for you." 

**Author's Note:**

> title from: anson seabra - emerald eyes


End file.
